gwt_dwn_on_itfandomcom-20200213-history
MH
''Career'' '''2005-2012: Breakthrough''' After being spotted in a nursery play in early 2005, H was was asked to audition for the part of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB William Moreno] on a new [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB ITV] show, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School]; he was cast as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Davis] instead for what became his most famous role, lasting 7 season until 2012. Overall he earned £3.2 million for his work on ''Primary School''. '''2013-present''' In 2014, H was cast as the troublesome [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lord Robin Arryn] in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Game of Thrones] after the previous actor, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lino Facioli] was unable to return due to scheduling conflicts. He appeared in 9 episodes. In 2016, H appeared on an episode of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Running Wild with Bear Grylls]. He also appeared in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Assassin's Creed] alongside ''Primary School'' co-star, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB JB]. It received negative reviews from critics and was a box-office dissapointment only grossing $240 million worldwide against its $125 million budget. In 2018, he appeared on an episode of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Drop the Mic], in which he defeated [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Darren Criss]. In 2019, H appeared in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Public] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Emilio Estevez], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Alec Baldwin] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Christian Slater]. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed $15.3 million at the box-office. He also guest starred in 2 episodes of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Amazon Prime]'s show, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Boy]'s as an ex-superhero and former child-star who can read minds. H made his stage debut as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jack] in a limited run of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Into the Woods] at the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Hollywood Bowl] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Skylar Astin], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sierra Boggess] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Chris Carmack]. He also had a small cameo role in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Angry Birds Movie 2]. He also starred in the film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Motherless Brooklyn] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Edward Norton], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Bruce Willis] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Gugu Mbatha-Raw]. The film recieved mixed reviews and was a box-office bomb. He also started hosting the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Netflix] show, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Prank Encounters]. The show recieved negative reviews and came under a lot of controversy as many people thought the show was being disrespectful towards people seeking employment. '''Upcoming projects''' He will also lend his voice in the animated film ''Hump'' alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Simon Pegg] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ramy Youssef] which follows a wide-eyed camel who is joined by a cunning desert fox and a mistrusting goat on his epic journey to cross the Arabian desert in order to find its best friend. He is also set to star in the film, ''Imagine the Moon ''where he will play a boy with only a year to live, his family tries to fulfill his dying wish of going to the Moon with his dream girl. He will star alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Luke Wilson]. H will also executive produce the upcoming television show, ''Black Herman'' based on the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB magician of the same name]. ''Philanthropy'' H is a supporter of the charaties, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Women for Women International] , Reality Cares and Children Mending Hearts. In 2018, H performed a live reading of, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Goonies] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sean Astin], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Brittany Snow] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Gina Rodriguez] for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB RACIES]. The fundraiser raised $15,000. ''Personal Life'' H was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. He received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. '''Relationships''' H is currently in a relationship with acting school classmate, GW. They have been dating since October 2018. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Stage''' '''Guest Appearances''' ''Awards and Nominations''